fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
List of weapons in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
The weapons of Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon can be divided into two types: physical weapons and magical weapons. Each type has its own subdivisions and its own set of rules. The page below categorizes these weapons and lists their characteristics. Physical Weapons Most of the units in the game wield physical weapons, which use strength to determine the attacking power. Physical weapons are divided into four classes: Swords, Lances, Axes, and Bows. Most physical weapons are subject to the feature of Fire Emblem games that is known as the Weapons Triangle. In this triangle, Axes best Lances, Lances best Swords, and Swords best Axes. Bows are not affected by the weapon type of the attacked unit. Swords Swords are the most common weapon in the game, wielded by Marth, Falcoknights, Cavaliers, Paladins, Myrmidons, Swordmasters, Thieves, Mercenaries, Heroes, and Horsemen. They are generally accurate and weak compared to other weapons, although there are more sacred swords in the Fire Emblem games than there other sacred types of weapons. Lances Lances, while not as common as Swords, also appear fairly frequently. They are wielded by Pegasus Knights, Falcoknights, Dracoknights, Cavaliers, Paladins, Knights, and Generals. Lances are less powerful but more accurate than axes; they are more powerful and less accurate than swords. Most players as such like lances, because even though relatively few classes can use them they are often better than either swords or axes. Axes Axes are fairly infrequent in this Fire Emblem game, the only units that wield them being Pirates, Berserkers, Fighters, Warriors, and Dracoknights. Axe wielders are usually quite powerful and prone to missing frequently, and this is true of axes themselves. They are, as such, risky to use, but when they hit the rewards are generally worth the risks. Bows Bows are unique among the physical weapons in that they cannot attack at close range. While bows are the least common weapon type in the game (wielded by Hunters, Archers, Snipers, Horsemen, and Generals, all of which appear as enemies very rarely), they are useful in that their wielders need not fear counterattacks from most units. Bows are always effective against flying units and can only attack from 2 spaces away (unless specified). Ballistae Ballistae are a type of weapon that can only be used by the special class Ballisticians. They attack at between 3 and 10 spaces, and are very useful for picking off enemy units at long range. They do not have weapon ranks. Special Physical Weapons Throughout the game, several special physical weapons can be collected. Often they are extremely powerful and only for a select few (or even one) character. Most are priceless and should not be sold. Magical Weapons Magical weapons are the other type of weapon in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. They calculate damage using Mag instead of Str and Res instead of Def. As very few units in the game have any resistance at all, magic is highly useful. Magic wielders, however, have a tendency to be quite fragile and being prone to dying; as such, the classes that wield magical weapons (Mages, Sages, Dark Mages, Sorcerors, and Bishops) are usually used to wield staves and attack with Swarm at a distance. Common Magical Weapons A few magical weapons are generic and spread throughout the game. They can be purchased in some shops. These, though not as glamorous as their special counterparts, are sort of the magician's bread and butter. They should by no means be ignored. All have a range of 1-2, except swarm which has a range of 3-10. Special Magical Weapons Throughout the game, several special magical weapons can be collected. Often they are extremely powerful and only for a select few (or even one) character. Most are priceless and should not be sold. All these have a range of 1-2. Dragonstones Dragonstones are the weapons wielded by manaketes. They give large stat bonuses, but there are very few of them and they can only attack at a range of one space (with the exception of the Earth Stone). Like ballistae, they do not have weapon ranks. They are all priceless and should not be sold. Staves Staves are tools, usually of healing, wielded by Curates, Sages, Sorcerors, and Bishops. They have a large range of different effects, from Warping units across the map to restoring their health. Staves are quite useful, and will be seen often in online play. Staves do not have critical hits, and they do not have any might whatsoever. They always hit and have 0 weight. Category:Weapons Category:Lists